


Read My Heart (Rainy Night Version)

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Panic Attacks, Piano, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like they were choking an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and loneliness that seemed to press into every fiber of their being, curling up in their bed; the MC’s eyes drifted to the pillow and grabbed onto wrapping their arms around it, as their breathing picking had picked up, considerably sounding louder in their ears

“MC.”  
One heartbeat  
“MC, can you heart me.”  
Two heartbeats at a rapid pace.”  
”MC, it's alright.”

Then all of a sudden, nothing but warmth as a pair of arms had snaked around their torso and had drawn them close, heat and the smell of old books filled their nostrils, and they breathed in, breathing slowly in and out as the heartbeat from earlier faded replaced with the quiet lulling of two hearts beating side by side. 

”Are you alright? Do you think I can move away?” a voice asked, and they shook their head frantically, arms reaching up and clasping around the neck of the figure, trembling slightly as if an invisible chill had run through them. ”It’s alright, I’ll stay here as long as you want; you don't need to worry about a thing.” the voice murmured, pecking the top of their earlobe and couldn't help but smile as they shuddered and slowly leaned back, looking up, a pair of aqua and green eyes glanced down at them, lit only by the light of a dimming light above their head. 

”Satan?”

”Who did you think it was?” the voice was more of a playful laugh, lightly bumping noises with them, and they couldn't help but chuckle. ”Did something happen? You looked like...well, you look like you terrified by something.” Satan’s voice was gentle but not prying, only treating the words as if talking to an injured cat or an old book that he found; silence followed for a moment. ”If you like, you can whisper it to me; that way, no one else but me can hear you.” he added and leaned down enough so they could start whispering, rubbing their back and nodding as they talked, his hand lightly brushing against their own and squeezing it. Still, he did smile and peck their forehead a couple of times, almost as if trying to wipe their memories from their mind.

”That does sound rather difficult, but I’m sure you've handled more challenging things, and look at you now, helping demons with their problems and being perfect.”

”I still feel like I've done something wrong, though.” They murmured, looking off to the side, and blinked as Satan cupped their chin and turned his head towards them, lightly packing them on the lips a couple of times. ”What’s the one thing that you know of that will calm you down no matter what?” he asked, leaning back and watching them with a small glint in his eyes.” Mmm, listening to the sound of rain and listening to music, it's oddly soothing.” they admitted letting out a little laugh

”But it never rains in devildom though.”


	2. Cleansing Rain

”Hmm, that's true there isn't any rain in devildom; we barely see the sunlight unless we're at Lord Diavolo’s private resort.” Satan said but then let out a sigh and moved to get off the bed, looking back at MC.”Wait here, and try not to get too comfortable.” Satan said, and without another word headed out of the room and down the hallway shoving his hands in his pockets and stood in front of the door of Lucifer’s study; he took a deep breath and knocked once, surprised when the door opened, and Lucifer glanced down at him with a confused expression ”What’s wrong has Asmo.”

”Just be quiet and let me speak for a moment. MC woke up in the middle of the night from a panic attack, and the day that the only way they would be able to calm down is to hear the rain and music. Do you have any good ideas on where I should go?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“because it’s easier to be asking you and won’t take as long, just help me with this; I’m willing to do whatever you want; I’ll cook dinner for the next four days or something.”

“fine, but you’re also helping me with an errand when you get back.” Lucifer said, turning around and headed inside his study there was the sound of shuffling of paperwork and something being pried open before Lucifer came back with an old book and pressed it into Satan’s palm “Normally we would have to ask Lord Diavolo for a spell that could transport you to the human world, but I’d prefer not to bother him at some ungodly time of the night, the second spell should take you to London, on the north side of the park theirs an old auditorium you can use that if you wish.” 

Satan nodded his head and turned open, stopping on his heel and took a deep breath.” Thank you.” he said, barely audible, and headed back towards MC’s room and pushed the door open. “Get your jacket, and you don’t need to worry about getting ready. I have a plan.” Satan said and quickly walked over to them, not giving them much of a chance to respond as they headed down the steps and pushed the door to the house of lamentation open; next moment, there was a flash of light and the sound of a water droplet rippling across their heads, and soon they were standing almost drop dab in the middle of a busy London intersection.

“Satan, what in the ...” MC gasped, but Satan had grabbed their hand and pulled them in the direction of an old auditorium, sighing as he shut the old wooden door with a long sigh, his hair dripping either due to excitement or because of the sudden rainfall. “Sorry, I just figured I would follow Mammon’s example and do something completely crazy.” He admitted his shoulders slumping a little bit, and he glanced around, noticing the piano, and walked over. 

“You said you wanted to listen to the rain and the piano, and I just reacted.”

”That’s unheard of. Typically you're a lot more cautious about things, always trying to find the right way to do something.” MC said, standing there with their hands in their pockets, chuckling as Satan rubbed the back of his head, looking suddenly flustered.

“That’s because you’re the one who causes me to act stupid and impulsive.” Satan murmured under their breath before turning back around and stood on the edge of the stage and kneeled, reaching a hand out to them. “it’s easier for you to hear the piano if you’re next to it, right?” Satan asked, laughing as he grabbed their hand and pulled them up, stumbling backward a bit as their hands gripped onto his shoulders, causing their noses to honk into one another. “Sorry...I didn’t mean..” Satan’s muttered, but their words were cut off as MC had pressed their lips to his in a quick kiss before pulling away. “Hmm, one more time just for good luck,” Satan said, pecking their lips before walking over to the piano and sat down, his hand brushing against the key.

MC was quiet as they closed their eyes, listening to the sound of raindrops echoing on the old roof, and sat down next to Satan, leaning on his shoulders and watched as his fingers quietly danced across each of the keys; he was silent for a long while before turning towards MC and paused before saying in a low whisper ”You’ve changed a lot of things about my brothers and came to understand so much about us in such a short amount of time, you always seem to know what we’re thinking, what we want to hear.” his voice was a low whisper lightly breathing on the top of their ear before continuing 

”But I believe in my eyes that you've changed me the most; it's kind of like when you've taken an old book that no one has known about for centuries and reminded the pages one by one, it's a little painful because you're bound to get paper cuts and scars. Still, it's almost like because you feel like you're putting someone back together bit by bit.” Satan said quietly, looking back on the memories and let out a quiet sigh noticing MC was dozing softly on his shoulder, listening to the sound of the rein that surrounded the two of them.

”I feel like I can finally be myself when I'm with you and not just be another personification of Lucifer; I've tried looking up what humans meant what they said by saying, I love you or silly little words like that, and I think I finally understand it.” Satan admitted softly pressing a soft kiss against their temple, as his hand stopped on one of the keys 

”Thank you, and I love you.”


End file.
